


Love is Technicolor

by TheWayOutIsUp



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayOutIsUp/pseuds/TheWayOutIsUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they touch neither notices the shift in colors.<br/>The world is black and white until you meet your soul mate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Technicolor

**CARMILLA** :

The first time they touch neither notices the shift in colors. Both are so focused on other issues that it is a few days before Carmilla realizes that admiring Laura's eye color is not something she can usually do, and the more she pays attention the more Carmilla begins to see the world, vibrant for the first time.

Seeing colors is a gradual process.

The more they touch the faster the world changes. Carmilla is certain Laura hasn't noticed yet and as time passes Carmilla takes every opportunity to get the girl to notice.

A touch of the hair.

The pillow Carmilla loves becomes a brilliant yellow.

When she is trapped by the dimwits she is heartbroken. Carmilla had believed this was her chance to make the other girl see what was between them. Her heart skips a beat as Laura defends her from the tall puppy-like frat boy, maybe she had begun to see the colors, maybe she was beginning to understand.

Days pass with Carmilla tied to the stupid desk chair, her capture recording for the world to see. Carmilla is bored and being tied up is very uncomfortable so eventually she gives in, telling the tiny girl her story and what she knows of what is really going on at the strange school.

The next time they touch is not how Carmilla would have ever imagined. William has come to free her and in the midst of it all decides to threaten Laura just to anger her. This disrespect cannot be tolerated and Carmilla makes this abundantly clear as she decks Will across the face.

          "You're going to regret that Kitty"

He's gone. Run off to mother no doubt and Carmilla is weak from the 9 days of starvation and crappy vampire television marathon. She needs strength to reach him in time. The decision is made before she even realizes it. As she turns towards her rambling roommate Carmilla focuses little on what is actually being said, grabs face in between her hands and pushes her down onto the bed biting into her neck, feeling life flood back into her.

As Carmilla sprints after William she realizes the walls are colored tan, starkly contrasting the bright red blood dripping from her mouth. Laura's blood. Oh god, Laura was never going to trust her again.

 

 **LAURA** :

Laura sits up on the bed speaking to nobody in particular,

          "Ouch, like a lot of ouch."

          "Oh my god, Carmilla bit me!"

Laura rushes to the mirror her internal voice panicking almost as much as her external.

          "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, am I going to turn into a vampire now?"

Laura pulls her hand from her neck and see's little scarlet droplets of blood staining her fingers. There is a pause then aloud to herself,

          "Wait. Scarlet?! Like the color?! I'm seeing colors?!?!"

She turns a full 360 degrees. The Tardis mug is a deep blue (who would have thought it), Carmilla's sheets are spotted brown and black (finally the answer to that question) and her pillow is yellow.

The world begins to come to life right in front of her eyes. She begins to realize this has been happening for a while.

          Walking back from class, worrying about her lit paper and not really noticing a few leaves were green.

          Eating in the Dining Hall, consumed by the thought of her roommate being a vampire, oblivious to the fact that she could see the EXIT sign was red.

But if you only start to see in color once your soul mate touches you then..

 

Carmilla?

No..

Maybe?

 

Laura's thoughts are interrupted however, as Carmilla bursts back into their room and begins flinging various items of clothing haphazardly into her book bag.

 

 **CARMILLA** :

If there was one thing you could say about her, Laura is certainly someone difficult to say no to. Carmilla agrees to stay and help fight Mother, disguising it as a final stand of sorts. No more running.

She reapplies the bracelet to Laura’s wrist and dark colors spread slowly across the batwing charm. She fights the urge to throw up as the effects of the bracelet take hold and finishes tying it with her usual grace while explaining its effects.

          “If I touched you I might feel off.”

          “That’s good. That’s probably good..”

Laura’s statement came out more like a question and Carmilla raises an eyebrow questioningly but says nothing. She is working up the courage to say something about the colors but is interrupted when the 2/3 of the Ginger Squad waltz into her room.

Days pass. Things begin to spin out of control.

Laura and the Scooby Gang are still investigating the missing girls and the nightmares are only getting worse. After an impromptu visit to the library after dark (always a terrible idea) they have acquired JP Armitage a new friend, and a rather large book written in ancient Sumerian.

The colors are unbearably obvious now, for the both of them but neither says anything. Carmilla, tired of the other girl’s complete and utter obliviousness to any and all flirtation, and Laura afraid of a terrible rejection and the awkwardness that follows.

When LaFontaine goes missing, Carmilla knows things must be escalating. She’s well aware of how stressed Laura is and after prompting decides to tell the girl a little about her past. Of drinking and dancing underneath enormous chandeliers in even larger gowns. Then the question presented itself,

          “How is waltzing scandalous?”

Carmilla offers a hand and the other girl takes it. When their fingers lace together the world is complete. Not one speck of black and white vision is left and Carmilla feels her heart thump wildly against her ribcage. She is seeing the world in color for the first time and as she pulls Laura close,

          “Chest to chest.”

she _knows_ Laura feels the same way but she is aware of Perry’s presence and wants the first time they talk about things to be private so she drops Laura’s hand and says goodnight.

* * *

 

LaFontaine is back and once again Carmilla is surprised at the sheer stupidity of her vampire sibling, not checking the target for a phone? Such a rookie mistake.

They are running out of time and she is too busy reading a particularly useful portion of the gigantic book they took from the library to notice Laura slip a silver necklace around her neck. By the time Carmilla notices it is too late.

When her mother takes over Laura’s body everything is wrong. Colors are dimmer and Carmilla wants nothing more than to yank the necklace off of her roommate but doesn’t know what that could do. It could kill Laura. So she waits. Stuck between two terrible decisions, Carmilla makes the one she will always choose.

          “Deal”

          “Good”

When Laura finds out, the disappointment on her face is doubly painful. Her eyes reflect a day’s worth of worrying mixed with pain, something never discernable before color.

          “You know it’s not the sword, the sword would kill you and I get that. It’s that you just gave up. After everything you didn’t even try.”

          “Laura- That’s not what-“

          “Go away Carmilla, go run and hide. We’re done.”

She stands there a moment before realizing there’s nothing she can do right now. She turns and leaves and begins to run, the world becoming a blurry mess of greens, reds, blues and browns.

When she returns, she has a plan. She had made a trip to the library and found another book that held more information about this Blade of Hastur. She was ready to apologize and fight with Laura and the others.

But they are already gone.

Carmilla sits in front of the computer screen replaying the last recorded video.

          “Carmilla, if you’re watching this then-”

Laura shakes her head, frustrated,

          “You know.”

How can Laura be so dense? She should have waited, what plan did they have? Just charge the bad guys? Not like vampires have super speed and strength or anything. Carmilla growls in frustration.

          “God damn it.”

Only moments later Xena the Ginger Princess bursts through the door asking about some text message Laura sent her and Carmilla realizes Laura and Perry are under the Lustig building. She tells Danny to rally the troops.

          “What are you going to do?”

          “Something very stupid.”

* * *

 

This new book about the Blade of Hastur talked about most of the same things Carmilla already knew. Consumes anyone who wields it, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. The one different piece of information was about just how someone managed to place the blade underwater without feeling the effects of the blade.

How did the Cult of Hastur manage to get the blade 1000 feet below sea level anyways? No human could survive that dive, especially not back then.

They had missed the most important question.

Who had placed the blade in its watery tomb? Who other than a vampire? After all, pressure depth and nitrogen narcosis are issues for anybody else. She could never be sure but it was now or never.

She would rather die than live in a world without Laura, without color.

She approaches the Lustig building and takes a deep breath.

* * *

 

After ensuring Laura's safety, Carmilla turns and looks back at the tiny human she had grown so fond of. Laura’s warm brown eyes are wild with a combination of adrenaline and fear. A harsh laugh escapes Carmilla’s lips,

          “You know, I really am starting to hate this heroic vampire crap.”

Then she leaps, driving the sword right through the center of the light hoping her sacrifice won’t be for not. That this will work. The moment the blade pierces the light there is a blip and Carmilla is gone.

 **LAURA** :

She is distraught but Danny and Perry drag her back to the dorms. The colors are fading and Laura wonders if this is how it ends. If the colors will fade until the world returns to the tiring black and white she had grown used to. She hadn’t even got to say goodbye.

Nor an “I love you”

Nothing.

Everyone gathers in her room and they document what happened and Laura realizes with overwhelming guilt that the last words she spoke to Carmilla were out of anger and hurt. Sometime a while later everyone files out of her room and she is left alone in the quiet. Laura curls up in Carmilla’s bed and cries into sleep.

The next morning she is a mess but decides that she should be as honest as possible with herself. Carmilla is gone. She fell into the darkness with the ghosts. She had saved them all but Laura knew the truth,

          “Don’t be stupid. Of course I’m doing it for you.”

echoes in her ears as she turns on the camera. She takes a deep breath and begins to speak “Carmilla was a terrible roommate, but she was my terrible roommate. She came back for me and now she’s dead. She’s gone and I never got to tell her I could see the colors, I never got to tell her…” She buries her head in her hands stares into the darkness, unaware that if she chose to look up, she would see color flooding rapidly back into her vision.

Laura speaks softly,

          “I never got to tell her..”

 

 

          “Tell her what cutie?”

Laura is up and out of her chair so quickly her head spins.

          “Whoa, slow down there buttercup. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Carmilla limps across the threshold bruised and beaten with a lopsided smile on her face, a genuine smile that makes Laura’s heart skip a beat.

          “You’re real?”

Laura’s voice is small and hopeful in the silence of their room.

          “As real as I’ll ever be cupca-“

But Carmilla’s words are cut off as the younger girl rushes towards her and wraps her in the tightest hug.

         “Laura- Laura, you’re kind of crushing my rib cage.”

As soon as Laura lets go Carmilla takes a deep breath, which is a good thing because in the next moment Laura leans forward and kisses her. It’s everything and nothing like Carmilla imagined. It is better. As the kiss continues it becomes more heated and Carmilla’s hands start to wander. She feels Laura smirk against her lips and quicker than desired Laura is pulling away.

Laura punches Carmilla in the shoulder, her now simultaneous, relieved tears and laughter filling the room.

          “You stupid vampire, never do that to me again.”

Carmilla takes the smaller girl in her arms and pauses a moment to take in the surreal amount of color around them. It’s almost like the world is glowing with happiness at their reunion. Carmilla presses a gentle kiss atop Laura’s head and as the other girl pulls away to look her in the face Carmilla realizes out of all of the beautiful things she has seen since colors have come into her life nothing compares to the girl in her arms. Carmilla smiles.

          “I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
